


Stressful Week

by EdyaCouky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, NSFW from chapter 3, Omega!Bruce Wayne, beta!dick grayson, omega!roy harper, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: On a mission, Jason is intoxicated by fear gas. If it was not enough, it must happen for the week when his rut begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just wanted write a little something about this post : https://edyacouky.tumblr.com/post/186260897079/anxiousalphajason
> 
> Don’t know if I will write a “completed” story or just that or just some scene …
> 
> Hope you will at least like what I give you （＾ω＾）

“Hood is down. Almost scream Damian panicked in his communicator

-What happened Robin? Ask Bruce. Are you alright?

-It was Scarecrow. The clues were here to ambush here with him.”

Bruce almost swears. Only a voice sounded like Alfred in his head prevented him.

“You were shot with fear gaz.”

Not really a question. Crane is not strong enough to fight against a kitty so Red Hood and Robin. No, he uses his fear gas not only by sadistic but also because it is the only way he can win a fight.

“Not me. Only Red Hood.”

Bruce frowns. He want be relieved. Better have one of his sons compromised that two. But Jason always reacts badly to the gaz. And he was suppose wear a mask. How hard was he punching in the face so that it can’t protect him?

“Are you hurt? Did Hood have a concussion?

-No. No.”

A scream interrupt Damian. He gulps when continues:

“We realize it was Scarecrow too late. The gas was already release. He … I … I am sorry … I didn’t take a mask … I forgot mine was broken with the last Jo… Clown’s attack and I didn’t …

-Robin. Interrupt Bruce. You did nothing wrong.

-Yes I did!”

Despite Damian assure him he didn’t was infect by the gas, he really sound hysterical.

“I … He … he make me wear his mask …Father I …

-I am here in a few second, Robin. Breath and don’t come too close of Hood.”

When Jason is like that he can be dangerous.

“I am sorry about Scarecrow too …

-Everything is fine, Robin. Pennyone inform Red Robin and Batgirl. Breathe. I am here.”

Before exist the Batmobile, Bruce put his mask. He didn’t enter by the front door. Not taking the chance fails in an ambush despite how much he want hug his sons.

Fortunately, Damian was telling him the true. Scarecrow was gone. No one, except his sons and him, was there.

He comes near them calmly, for not threat Jason.

Jason is curled up on the floor, shaking violently. Shouting and panting. He seems unable to stop crying, making his breathing harder. For now, he didn’t seem see Bruce yet.

Damian didn’t listen to him and was seat beside Jason, holding his hand. With the strength he seems to put, it must be painful. But Damian still wear Jason’s mask so Bruce can’t tell if he was ok.

“I don’t know how calm him” Damian desperate

Bruce can’t help but smile. Damian tries to hide how good he is. Perhaps he is afraid of being rejected. But his son is deeply caring. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t. He can’t forget that was what hurt his other children, what killed Jason.

“You did well, Robin. Come here now. I don’t want Jason hurt you while I inject him the antidote.

-I think we have to take the risk.”

He tries to let go Jason’s hand but it make Jason put more strength in his grip.

“Ok. We will have made sure you stay behind me.”

Bruce is sure that Damian rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Patiently, he comes near them. Watching as Jason react to his approach.

He must make a louder sound because Jason suddenly looks at him. At first, Bruce want take off the cowl but he knows it is a bad idea. Who knows who can watch them?

He gets ready in case Jason reacts violently and he has to use force to inject the antidote

And Jason reacts violently, but not the way he expects him to do.

His cries redoubled and he extended his other hand to Bruce.

“D… Dad … Please …”

His eyes were so full of despair and terrified. Bruce can see Jason when he was twelve years old and so lost and frightened by the world. Now he has just twenty years old.

Bruce removed his glove to allow Jason to feel it despite the scent blocker. He was hopping that scent Omega’s scent (can he hope enough to think his Dad’s scent?) will calm him enough.

Jason loved against his wrist without hesitation. It seems calm a little his nerves.

“Everything will be alright Hood. I will give you the antidote, ok? Keep breathing.

-Father … I don’t think he breathes at all. Damian whispered scared

-It would be alright.”

Bruce doesn’t lose any more time and take the syringe containing the antidote. Damian helps him by lowered Jason's armor top collar.

Because of the shot pain, Jason press more against Bruce’s wrist with a painful moan and he almost broke Bruce and Damian’s hand.

“It would be alright. Shh. Everything will be alright.”

The dosage doesn’t seem enough to completely cure Jason, but it was enough to calm him down. Finally he starts breathing correctly and his gaze became more lucid.

“Everything will be alright.”

While they carry Jason to the Batmobile, Alfred informed them of the latest events. Scarecrow has been arrested by Batgirl and Red Robin, Nightwing secure all the civil who were touched by the attack and Batwoman and Oracle succeed find the shipment, prevent the Crane’s plan to succeed.

Good. Bruce can focused on heal Jason.

Jason who refuses first to let him go when they arrive to the car.

“Hood, I need to drive and I can’t if you hold me.

-I can drive! Damian propose a little too joyful

-No.” Jason groans and take the little pup in his arms

It seems like Jason is more anxious having Damian out of his sight.

“What?! Father!

-Thank you for your sacrifice Robin.

-Father!”

In the car, Bruce takes away his mask and focused on the driving. On the backseat, Jason hugs Damian, trying to press his nose on Damian’s neck and groan when he can’t because of the mask.

“Stupide, useless alpha”. Damian groans and takes away Jason’s mask

Bruce is not sure but he thinks he saw Damian relax when Jason rubbed the top of Damian’s head with his cheek, like older pack member do with the pup.

He will not lie, not inside on his head. But sometimes he thinks Jason doesn’t see them as pack any more, he afraid that Damian doesn’t feeling like he belong with them. So seeing both of his sons like that, despite the circumstance warms his heart.

On the Batcave, with Damian’s collaboration, Jason let him be cured.

“Are you sure that the antidote really works? Jason asks to Bruce when he was more lucid. I don’t feel like it works.

True is Jason reek anxiety. Better than terror but he is still on the edge. If Alfred doesn’t bring some good sense, Damian will be in his arms.

“I will take a blood sample. Are you on medication?

-Just the contraceptive pill.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“What? That doesn’t exist only for Omega you know?

-And you know that doesn’t properly testing?

-Like Omega’s.

-Ok point taken. Did you at most take the one makes by WE? Bruce ask while taking him his blood

-What exactly your enterprise doesn’t make?”

Bruce grins and start the analysis.

“Littlewing ! Dick yell. Little D ! Are you alright?

-I am fine.” Damian said when the Beta hugs him

He trade one bothering older brother for another. Damian sighs.

“Let me go now Grayson.”

Without listen to Damian’s complaint, Dick ask :

“And you, Jason?

-I am fine.

-He is lying. Antidote doesn’t seem work well.

-Fuck Demon Brat.”

As Damian expected, Dick let him after one long kiss in his forehead to go see properly Jason.

“What is mean the antidote doesn’t work?” Dick ask scenting Jason

Beta are maybe less sensitive to smell like Alpha and Omega but that doesn’t mean it is useless.

“It works. Jason tries to say. Just not good enough.

-God Littlewing ! You stink !

-Fuck you ! Jason yells while Damian laughs at him

-Are you sure you should be here? Maybe you will feel better on a room or in the kitchen with some tea.

-No he better stays here until we know exactly why the antidote doesn’t work. Who know what trigger can provoke a crisis.” Bruce answer

Dick and Jason roll their eyes and exchange an accomplice look at that.

“And it is for that I am still in the cave and not at home.” Jason said

Even if the last month Jason feels more comfortable with Bruce’s pack, he doesn’t feel at ease in the manor. For him, his home is with Roy, on Kory’s island or in their loft.

Shit, maybe now it isn’t the right time to think about the Omega. Suddenly he can’t help himself but worry if Roy is safe and sound.

What if one of Roy’s experimentation fails and explodes? What if one of their enemies attacks and he is not there to help him? What if Roy forgets to eat? What if he slips and broke his neck? What if …? What if …?

“God ! Jason, breathes. What happen? He stink fear more than one second before!”

Now, Dick is worry. Why Dick is worry? What happen? Did something bad happen? Is someone hurt?

“Jason ! Inhales.” Bruce order

Hearing the voice of the leader pack, but also the First Omega of the pack, Jason obeying without thinking.

“Now exhale. Good. Again. Inhale. Exhale.”

Bruce repeat the order until Jason doesn’t him to while Dick hugs again Damian who didn’t put down Jason’s mask.

“Sorry … sorry …

-That fine. You did nothing wrong. Just keep breathing, ok?”

Jason feeling tired nods and didn’t riposte when Bruce hug him. He feels better surrounded by Bruce’s scent.

Bips coming from the computer startled them. Jason coughed and shoved Bruce who let himself go to look at the results. Dick gently put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

“Oh. Bruce said surprised. You’re going on rut.

-What? Already? Which day is it? Jason said confused

-You don’t take a track of that?

-Well yeah … Normally but I was distracted lately. Wait. What does it have to do with that?

-The gas seems disrupt yours hormones.

-Beside my rut?”

Rut and heat don’t make alpha and omega mindless with only the desire to making children. They can still think, but their hormones messed with their attitude. For example, they cry more easily, yell for nothing, but it is true they can be hornier too.

And now on top of that, the gas fear messed his head making him anxious.

“The antidote works but whiles your rut you will still be anxious.

-You mean I have an all week where I panicked for everything? Jason ask irritated

-I think that more day pass calmer you will be.

-But I am compromise until my rut end?!”

Bruce’s silence tell enough.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

After deliberation about where Jason should sleep in the Manor, finally Jason went sleep in his old room. Bruce and Alfred were hoping that the familiarity of old scent will help him calm himself.

Unfortunately, Jason couldn’t sleep at all. He is too scared. Every time he tries to close his eyes, he thought about them dying in horrible ways.

He has to go to each room to check that they are safe and sound.

The first time, his family was annoyed to be suddenly wake up but understand that Jason can’t help himself but the fourth time they all lose patience.

“I swear to God Todd!” Damian yells when he heard again the same wood board cracks

Even Cass looks exasperated at Jason.

“Jason, go to sleep. Dick almost pleads

-I didn’t mean to … Jason tries to defend himself but all their angers start panics him

-Enough.” Bruce says with his leader pack’s voice

Jason bare his neck without even hesitate. He didn’t do that since he was still a very young child. Everyone realizes how far Jason’s mind goes. They are still irritated to be wake up every two minutes but they force their scent to be as calming as they can so Jason could feel better.

Bruce sights.

“Everyone take his sheet. We’re going to sleep on the living room tonight.

-I’m sorry. Jason mumbles still baring his neck while his siblings take their sheet

-That’s ok. Bruce tells him before hugging him. We understand. None of that is your fault.

-I’m sorry.

-Don’t be Littlewing. Dick says putting his hand on Jason’s back. Honestly you’re not worse than Bruce when he is empoisoned by fear gaz.”

That remark puts a small smile on Jason’s face.

The couch in the living room could be a bed huge enough so everyone could sleep together. Even Alfred did escape Jason’s anxiety and have to leave his own room.

“Where are the dogs? Jason suddenly asks when Bruce tried to make him lay down

-What? They sleep near the kitchen like always.

-They have to sleep with us too. Jason decides

-It’s that necessary? Alfred asks not wanting imagine how the sheet will end with the dogs on it

-They kill the dogs before attack the family. Jason answer

-Who they?

-Pennyworth, it will make Todd better.” Damian intervenes going with Jason to pick Titus and Ace

After some nudges and kicks, everyone settles to finally sleep. Everyone but Jason.

Jason stays sit looking at his family and all the room’s access. Every sound, every branch slapping the window, every shadow put him on edge.

Deep down he knows that he doesn’t have to protect them or provide for their needs. All of them are deadly dangerous and more or less able to take care of themselves. But he is not logical right now and he is so scared.

He is pretty much reassured that his family will be safe and sound tonight, but what about the other?

What about all the innocent from Gotham he have to protect?

What about Kory who is gone somewhere in space doing something potentially deadly?

What about Roy? His friend, his lover. What about this too kind man who could be easily distracted?

What if something terrible happen tonight, something he could have prevented?

He starts crying and crying as silently as he can. His scent reeks already too much, he doesn’t want bother his family more.

Damian’s pets help him a little.

Alfred the Cat purrs next to his legs. Titus puts his enormous head on Jason’s shoulder. Ace keeps licking his face to make him laugh.

Bruce had tried to sleep; he and the rest of the family had hoped that if they act as usual, Jason will understand he has nothing to fear. But obviously it didn’t work.

He forces Ace to calm down and push him a little so he can hug Jason.

He didn’t say anything. There is nothing to say. Jason knows logically that everything is right and he is not to blame. But he can’t be logical right now.

He put Jason’s nose near his scent gland and forces his smell to be as calming as possible.

They stay like that all night.

* * *

What wake up the family, after this exhausting night, is a delicious smell.

If that puts one smile on their smile, they lost it as soon as they realize Jason and the pets have disappeared.

“Jason!” They call him

Bad move. He suddenly appears worried and ready to fight any menace.

“Everything is alright?

-Yes. Everything is right. Duke says

-We were just curious about where you were. Dick says

-Oh, I was making breakfast. Jason answers embarrassed

-Breakfast? Alfred frowns. What time is it? Master Jason, don’t tell me you let me oversleep?

-Well … It is my fault if you all needed to sleep so … I didn’t …”

Jason is tired of himself. Will he stutter all week like that? He is almost twenty years old; he is not a little boy anymore.

“It’s ok.” Cass says putting in hand on his chest

Jason looks at the older and smaller beta and smiles at her after taking a deep breathe. He just has seven days to endure, he can do it.

Once everyone is sitting around the table, Jason serves them.

“Jaylad, Bruce says, you can sit. We can serve ourselves.

-That’s ok. I want to do it.”

Jason first serves Bruce, the leader pack, Alfred, the older member of the pack, Damian the youngest, Duke, the youngest omega, Tim, the youngest alpha, Cassandra, the youngest beta, and finally Dick, the oldest beta.

At first Dick was upset, thinking that Jason serves Cass and him last because they are beta. But he remembers one rule Alfred learned him when he was younger.

The more important members of the pack must be serving first, then from the youngest to the oldest. And Bruce and Alfred are the most important no matter their designation. In the same way, Cass and he are the oldest no matter their designation.

Dick is proud of himself that he thinks before say anything to an already troubled Jason.

“What is it? Tim says frowning after taking one slip of his coffee

-It is decaffeinated. Jason answers while finally serve himself

-It’s a joke. Do you want to poison me?

-You don’t need me to be poisoned. Seriously with all the coffee you drink I’m surprised you don’t have an ulcer.

-I need coffee to deal with my day.

-First it is coffee …

-Not real coffee.

-And two, what you need to deal with your day is sleep.

-What? Bruce!”

Bruce wasn’t listening. When he learned that Jason serves Tim decaffeinated coffee, he was looking suspiciously at his own cup.

How ask to his son if he gives him false coffee without trigging him?

“Bruce! Tim says again. Do something! I need real coffee!

-You’re completely addict to caffeine, dude. Duke says raising an eyebrow

-Jason, did you just make decaffeinated?

-Yes, I did. And I throw away all the rest. Jason specify when Bruce starts to stand up

-You’re kidding right?

-You need to stop drinking so much coffee.”

Bruce prefers when Jason is stubborn and not afraid about everything he says to him. But an alpha worried about the health of members of his pack can be pretty obstinate, if not a pain in the ass.

Tim groans and says he will drink coffee on his way, but before he can leave the table Jason forces him to stay sit.

Everyone was so surprised by the strength used by Jason, that even Tim didn’t know what to do.

“Jason! Bruce yells

-You have to eat. Jason says to Tim like he didn’t hear Bruce

-Jason!

-He has to eat Bruce! Jason tries to defend himself. He is too skinny. I can see his fucking ribs!

-Jason! Look at Tim’s neck.”

Jason does so and he is terrified when he sees the bruise he makes.

“Is that what you wanted to do?

-No! Of course not …”

Things were getting to be fine between them. Never he wanted to hurt him like that.

“I’m sorry, ok! I didn’t mean to … I just want you to eat and I …”

As an alpha too, Tim understands the instinct of provider that Jason can’t control right now.

He does that with his team, his pack, he makes sure that they have everything they need. And sometimes if it misses something, favorite cereal bar of Bart for example, he can panic.

“Jason, if Tim or anyone around his table want to leave, I refuse you force them to stay. I won’t let you use your strength like that on any of your sibling. Do you understand?

-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to …

-I know. Tim says. If I eat half of my plate, we are good?

-Yes please.” Jason begs to Tim

Tim hate eat on the morning, he really prefers a cup of coffee and going where he have to be. But he forces himself and during all the time, Jason watches him nervous.

He really hopes that Jason will chill during this week because it is difficult to endure as it is.

Bruce feels bad to threaten Jason like he did but he doesn’t want any other of his children hurt because he give a pass to Jason due to the fear gas.

Bruce starts to think it would be easier if not as much of people were around Jason while he is like that. Maybe he could think of one way or another to keep them away.

At least Dick is supposed to going back to Bludhaven today.

After the breakfast, the older beta finishes his baggage and frowns when he realizes he doesn’t find his key anymore. After an hour of unsuccessful search, Dick goes see Jason.

Jason is easy to found. After the breakfast, he goes sit on the stair in front the entry.

“Littlewing, I don’t find my key.

-You shouldn’t leave.

-Does that mean you take it? I’m not made, I just want to know.

-You are mad.

-Jason, I have to leave. If you have my key, give it back to me.

-No. You’re safer here.”

Ok, Dick is mad, but it is difficult not to be when Jason doesn’t even look at him. He is focalized on his phone. His thumb above the touch to call Roy.

Without take a moment to think if it was the smartest decision, Dick takes Jason’s phone.

“Hey! Give it back!

-Give me back my key.

-No.

-Masters, Alfred calls for them when he should been bringing the kids to school, what are you doing?

-Dick stole my phone!

-Jason stole my key!

-Master Jason, did you also steal the key of the other vehicles?

-Maybe.”

Dick groans.

“We will not stay here, Jason. We will stay in contact if he can’t help you, but we will not stay here. So give back the key.

-No.

-Jason, give back the key or … or I call Roy.”

Not the best blackmail, but Jason didn’t sleep all night, so he may not see the flaw on Dick’s plan.

“What if he doesn’t answer?” Jason asks truly terrified by that idea

Wait a minute. Did Jason really torture himself for calling Roy because he fear that he doesn’t take his call?

Dick loves all his sibling but they could be tiresome sometimes.

“You know what? I call Roy, then you give back the key.

-No!”

Not even two dial tone later, Roy says:

“Hey Jaybird, I was just thinking about you.”

Even without knowing Roy like Dick does he understand clearly how the omega was thinking of his little brother.

“That’s Dick.

-Grayson, unfortunately, I presume. Roy says his voice less languorous

-The only one.

-What do you use Jaybird’s phone? Is he alright?

-Not at all. He is poisoned with fear gas and his rut prevents the antidote to work.

-Shut up! Jason yells bright red

-How bad is it? Roy asks now worried

-He didn’t sleep last night, he forces Tim to drink decaffeinated and finish his plate and now he hide all the key to prevent us to leave.

-Shut up! Shut up!

-Should I worry? Roy says unsettled

-Boys, Bruce calls them, what’s going on? Alfred? The kids are already at school?

-No, Master Bruce. Master Jason takes away all the key.

-What?”

Before Bruce could ask anything to Jason, the alpha suddenly roars and flies to his room.

They already hear him roar as Red Hood to scare some criminal, but they never hear roar to express his frustration and embarrassment.

“Is that Jaybird I just hear?

-Yeah it was him.

-Can I talk to him?

-Well he just goes to hide in his room so …

-Can you … Is that Bruce here?

-Well, he is just next to me.

-Pass him the phone please.

-Good morning, Roy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the tags change with his chapter because of smut (sort of? First time I write some I hope you will like it) between Jason and Roy ;)
> 
> Hope you will like it.
> 
> Have a nice day !

Jason is fourteen years old again. He lays down on his bed, hidden by his sheet with his head underneath his pillow. He remembers clearly this day.

He was in rut at his school. Despite not having friend there, he was happy to be there. He was exchanging his history books for his math’s, when suddenly white powder explode on his face.

“Hey Toad! Matthew, an alpha jock older than Jason that hate him since he refuses doing his homework. Always knew you were a junkie like your slutty mom.”

He laughs at his stupid joke supporting by his stupid friends.

It wasn’t the first time they make joke about Jason or his mother, it wouldn’t be the last time.

Every time Jason keep his mouth shut up. He said nothing when they burst the tires of his bike, when they stole his clothes after PE, when they push him or insult him. He always stay calm because he didn’t want give to Bruce any reason to regret bring him to his life.

But this day, he give in. He looks daggers at Matthew.

“What? Matthew exclaims underestimated him because of Jason’s height. Are you going to cry?”

He pushes Jason against a wall and Jason snap.

He still didn’t remember much after that.

That’s Bruce who tell him once Jason was lucid and calm enough to listen to him.

Using what he learned as Robin and in the street, to massacre Matthew and his littles friends. Of course the principal called Bruce, he wanted to expel definitively Jason. He never appreciate Bruce’s habit to force his school to accept people from low birth. Fortunately, one of teachers of Jason proved that Jason was stretched for years now by Matthew.

Bruce menace to take away all his donation if nothing was done against Jason’s bullies. Finally, Jason wasn’t even expel for a week despite Matthew’s parents reclamations.

But Jason was feeling miserable neither less.

When they were come back home, he went hide in his bed without even thinking. It was nice when Bruce authorized him eat in bed in front of a movie after they had a very long conversation.

Jason had promised to himself not again.

But here he is again at nineteen, hiding in his bed. That’s pathetic.

“Jaylad, can you give me back the key?” Bruce asks gently

Jason groans and refuses to move.

“If I found them, will you challenge me?”

What an awful though! Jason immediately lay on his back even if he stay underneath the sheet.

“Ok. I pick them up then we will talk, ok?”

After hearing Jason’s pitiful moan, Bruce open one drawer of the desk and put his arms beyond it to catch a little box Jason used to hide here.

Something never changes.

Once he checks that the keys are inside, he gives it to Dick that waiting outside the room.

“Should I stay? He asks when he hears Jason’s cries

-No. It would be alright and you have to leave.”

Dick bites his lips unsure now that he have to, despite all the obligation he has.

“I love you Littlewing, see you soon.” He finally says knowing that Jason will have all help he needs

Bruce comes sit down next to Jason, putting gently away the sheet.

“I … I’m sorry …

-We understand, Jay. That’s ok.

-Why?

-The drug will have less effect with the days …”

Jason shakes his head.

“Why are you nice?”

Bruce wants to be upset but the batarang’s scar that he left on Jason’s neck, shut him up. Gently he caresses it with bile on his throat.

Knowing that Universe gifted Bruce by giving his son back and what he did to this gift …

“Because you’re my son. Even when I didn’t deserve it, you’re my son and I love you so much.

-I always love you. I lied when I said I hated you. Jason confess between his sobs

-You shouldn’t. Bruce murmurs because he knows that he didn’t want to Jason when he came back

-What?

-Roy should arrives today. Bruce says changing the subject. You can’t leave the Manor as long as the drug is in your blood. But he asks for my permission to stay here.

-He’s in heat. Jason admits blushing furiously

-Yeah, he tell me. It wouldn’t be a problem.”

After a long silence where Jason calm down a little, Bruce says:

“Roy seems care about you a lot. I’m glad you have him as a friend.”

Jason looks at Bruce unsure. Is that possible that Bruce really don’t know about Roy and Jason’s relationship or does he refuses to say anything about it until Jason does?

“Me too.

-I’m letting you rest. You need it.”

Even if Jason doesn’t want to sleep, too afraid of what could happen, he is too tired to fight it longer.

* * *

Hours later, Jason is wake up by someone entering in his room. Jumping out of his bed, he forgets for a moment where he is and he panics to have none of his weapon near him.

“Sorry Jaybird, didn’t mean to frighten you.

-Roy? He asks like he doesn’t believe his eyes

-I even bring food. Roy says showing the lunch tray. Alfred cooks so you risk nothing.”

His relief seeing Roy safe and sound express with an almost hysterical laugh. He jumps on Roy’s arms so suddenly that he barely hasn’t time to put down the lunch tray.

“I’m glad to see you too.”

They inhale each other scent deeply. Jason still stink despite the relief of being with his mate. Roy plans to propose him to eat then to shower when a deep purring stop him.

“You smell so good, Roy.”

Damn! Roy’s blood starts abandon his brain. He have to calm down now and not like a “stupid bitch in heat” like a bad porno. He is better than that. He comes here not to take Jason’s knot but to take care of him.

Without know the conflict inside Roy’s mind, Jason begins to suck Roy’s scent gland, groping his butt and making him go sit on the desk.

Roy is so wet with so little, he have to stop that now before he doesn’t want to.

“I heard you said that you were thinking of me. What were you thinking?”

Ok that’s it. End of the game.

Just thinking of what he did this morning make him hard.

He pushes a little Jason so his scent doesn’t confuse him as much, but when he sees Jason’s expression he can’t stop them.

Yes, Jason is pretty horny right now, but there is insecurity too. Like he could be possible that Roy doesn’t think of Jason in good term.

He lost the battle.

“I was thinking of you. Roy finally said. There was some Jane Austen adaptation on TV and it made me think of you. I imagine you next to me on the couch.”

While Jason untie Roy’s belt, the redhead completely forget where he is and why. Roy can just help him lower his pant and boxer and keep talking.

“At first, I …Ah …”

How Roy survive without Jason’s smart fingers? He doesn’t know.

“I just … Fuck … imagine what you could say about … about the adaptation … Fuck! Slow down … just a little … Just …. Fuck … But then I started to … started to …

-Started to what?”

Roy almost insult Jason for not putting his damn finger inside him already. He takes a deep breathe, that make him remember that Jason is still on the edge, then answer:

“I started to languish of you.”

Roy can’t keep his moan down when Jason penetrates him with his finger. Regardless of what Roy may think, Jason doesn’t teasing him. He’s really anxious that Roy could say to stop at any moment and orders him to back off.

He was sure that Roy was started to realize he was better without Jason.

“I started to touch myself. You have no idea how much I wanted to call you, heard your voice but … Fuck! One more, please! But I … knew that you were with your pack and … that would have be awkward.

-I’m sorry I wasn’t with you.

-Don’t be I found a good alternative.”

Like he’s under a cold shower, Jason is calm down immediately and take a step away from Roy who yelps to the sudden loss of touch.

“What?

-What?

-With who?”

They hadn’t anymore an open relationship. How could Roy think it would be ok to sleep with anyone else and tell him like that?

Roy’s face turn white by Jason’s distress before turning red when he understand what’s going on.

“No one. I swear Jaybird. I didn’t mean that like that.

-What’s it then the alternative?

-Oh please, don’t make me tell you. Roy begs embarrassed

-Who it was?

-No one. It was … Fuck! Do … Do you remember that dare with Kory?

-Which one? Jason asks trying to remember all the dares they did involving other people

-The dildo one, Jay.” Roy answers a little exasperated

Jason frown then he opens his eyes wide.

One time, before Roy and Jason were lover, Kory, who must have known before them their feeling, dared a little too drunk Jason to gift Roy with a dildo shaped like his dick. And he did.

“I lie when I say that I never used it, ok? Roy admits his cheeks as red as his hairs. I used it a lot since you gave it to me. I used it yesterday because … Because I needed you, your cock, your fucking knot. Fuck I need it now.”

Jason doesn’t need much more to drop down his pant and penetrate Roy.

“I’m sorry I believed … Jason start to say

-Keep fucking me and we’re good.”

And Jason does just that like it may decide of the future of their relationship. Roy forgets everything that isn’t the two of them. They don’t even realize how loud is the sound of the desk beating the wall as the same rhythm as Jason’s thrust.

Would Jason aged of fifteen be proud to discover that one day he will bring the most gorgeous omega he met in his room or would he be outraged seeing his books and pencil fall loudly on the ground?

Who knows?

Only when Jason’s knot finally calm down, that Roy remembers why he was in Jason’s room.

“Fuck, I was supposed make you eat and take a shower. Roy groans

-Well, I won’t say no to neither of that, so mission successful.

-Yeah, my plans are always perfect.” Roy jokes before they kiss

If Roy succeed make Jason eat and take showers, on the other hand, they don’t leave the room all the evening. Fortunately, all the kids are at school, and Bruce leave for Wayne Enterprise soon after Roy’s arrive. Alfred is smart enough to avoid this part of the Manor.

* * *

“Damian could you please tell Jason and Roy that’s dinner is ready, please. Bruce asks when he realizes their absence

-Out of question. It reek sex twenty foot around his room. Damian refuses disgusted

-What do you mean?” Bruce demands perplexed

All his children and Alfred look at him with wide eyes unable to believe Bruce.

“Wait you mean you don’t know?

-I don’t know what?

-Roy and Jason are a couple. I thought everyone knew.

-I thought they are just friend.

-Well is it not like an omega and an alpha can be only friend. Tim says amused by the fact Bruce didn’t know about Roy and Jason’s relationship

-What you said it so absurd I don’t know where to start.” Duke says

Tim tries to defend himself, to qualify his words, but Bruce interrupts him with a hiding smile:

“Does that mean Clark and I should make sure Conner and you have always a chaperone?

-It’s not the same. The younger alpha furiously blushes

-How so?

-Well, Conner is half krypton so he is not really an omega.

-Don’t think everyone will agree with you.”

True is Lex Luthor wouldn’t be. After all, he didn’t make sure that Conner will be an omega so the next Super would be easier to make, only to have his kind of son being treat like he is not a perfect omega.

“Sorry. We’re here.” Jason says entering in the dining room without stop blushing Roy just behind him

If Bruce doesn’t know before, now he is sure about what kind of relation Jason and Roy have. Even with their best effort, they didn’t success hide their bite marks.

Jason is uncomfortable when Bruce keeps looking at him. He knew that he should have prepare the lunch and the diner and serve his pack.

“Relax, Duke says, Bruce didn’t know that Roy is your mate that all.”

A cocky smile appears on Jason’s face even if he is anxious about what Bruce will say about it.

“You really didn’t know?

-Does that mean I have to leave?

-Not at all. Bruce reassures them. Obviously, you keep Jason calming in a way we can’t.

-Oh my … Please tell me you didn’t that like that.”

Bruce ignore the blushing and outraged children during all the diner. If they could make fun of him, he can make fun of them. That’s the law.

* * *

This night too, Jason insist for everyone to sleep on the living room again.

Damian installs himself when Jason takes him in his arms to smell him.

“Unhand me right now, Todd! Jeez, I prefer when I was an only child.” Damian groans

After another breath, Jason let him go to say:

“You will present soon. Tomorrow you stay here.”


End file.
